


Sweet Pea

by childofmischief



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, violet is nice and sweet to my baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Clementine has been racked with nightmares for most of her life. Now that Lily is out here taking her friends, she's reminded of a man she could never forget.Violet is there to listen.





	Sweet Pea

The memories of Lee had become a lot more prevalent in her mind these days. Ever since Lily had taken 3 and left the boarding school kids alert, Clementine hasn’t been able to sleep and when she does, only for a few hours at a time. 

Clementine laid on her bed, tangled in the scratchy blankets. AJ was on watch so that left Clementine all alone in her nightmare. 

_”How could you have raised him so badly, Sweetpea?” Lee’s familiar and calm voice asked. His features were vague, muddled even._

_Clementine pushed back tears. “I’m trying, Lee!” She grabbed his arms. “It’s so hard to raise a good child in a world like this!”_

_Suddenly, she is young again and Lee is sprawled out in front of her, his skin impossibly pale. “Shoot me, Sweetpea.” He pleas. “Don’t let me turn.” Her hands shake violently as she holds the gun that’s way too big for her small nine year old hands. How could she shoot Lee? He’s the only guy in this world who cares about her. But she does it too late, and he turns, lunging at the girl he tries so hard to protect, biting her beyond recognition._

Clementine shot up, a scream getting caught in her throat. “Lee!” She manages to spit out. After a second, she realized where she is, unable to stop the tears the streamed down her cheeks. She sucks in a breath, but it doesn’t help. The sounds still ring in her ears. She knew she shot Lee. She knew he didn’t turn. 

The door creaks open, Violet peeking over. “Clem, are you alright? I heard screaming.” Upon seeing Clementine, head resting on her knees, shoulders shaking, Violet closes the door carefully. 

“Go away, Vi.” Clementine muttered, unable to hide the tears in her voice. “I’m fine.”

Violet gave a short laugh. “Fine? You, Clementine-whatever-the-fuck-your-last-name-is is crying. It takes a lot to make a badass like you cry.”

She looked up, her eyes bloodshot and puffy. “It’s stupid.” She said and turned away. “And you wouldn’t get it.”

Violet climbed on the bed, tentatively taking Clementine into a hug, surprised she didn’t pull away. “You can tell me, I won’t judge you. I’m judging you more for not telling me.”

“Nightmare is all. Give me a fucking minute, I’ll be fine.” Clementine said. 

Violet sat in silence while she took a minute to get her breathing back to normal. “Do you happen to know what day it is?” She asked. 

“Why?” Violet asked, running her fingers through the tangled mess of Clementine’s hair. “October 29th I think.”

“Huh.” She responded. “And there’s 30 days in October, right?”

“No, 31. I think? The one to ask would be Lou-“ She cut herself off and quickly changed subjects. “Do you wanna talk about your nightmare?”

“Lee.” She said, and looked down at her hands. A myriad of scars littered the once beautiful hands of hers. “It was about Lee.”

Violet nodded gravely and grabbed her hands. “Can you tell me about him?” A pause. “The good memories.”

“He’s the reason I’m here.” Clementine smiled sadly. “He taught me how to survive. I would’ve died in the tree house I fled to when things started going to shit.”

Violet continued to play with her hair, urging her to keep going. “When we got to the first place we’d spend the night, we had to sleep in a barn. He didn’t know much about little kids and how they repeat everything you say.” She looked into Violet’s eyes. “Like AJ. He’s six and that swears like a fucking sailor. Anyway he said the barn smelled like shit and it did.”

Violet laughed, even though there was nothing particularly funny about it. 

“Another time, in another barn,” She took the time to shutter at the memory of the cannibals. “Very bad things happened there-”

“Holy shit, is that where you ate the leg?” Violet faked gagging, earning a chuckle from Clementine. 

“That’s neither here nor there.” She laughed, leaning into Violet. “So there was a saltlick in the barn, and I licked it.”

“You licked it?” She laughed. “How old were you?” 

Clementine went silent for a moment, trying to remember how old she was when the world went to shit. Now that she thought about, she didn’t know how old she was now? 16, 17? She scrunched her eyebrows together. “9? I’m not sure.”

“You don’t know how old you are?” Violet was shocked. “How do you know how old you are?”

She shrugged, and looked around the darkened room. “I didn’t have a place like this.” She said. “I moved around a lot. It’s hard for me to get comfortable in one place in case things hit the fan.” She sighed. “They always do.”

Violet chewed on that thought for a minute. “Louis likes to keep track of how long it’s been. You’re probably around 17. It’s 2019.” 

Clementine laughed, sudden and piercing, taking Violet by surprised. “2019! The world has been shit for 8 whole ass years!”

Violet saw the humor, dark humor sure, but she’s always had dark humor. “2019 goals!” 

After a hysterical fit of laughter, Clementine started to feel her eyes droop as the sun began rising over the horizon. “Thank you, Violet.” She whispered, settling back into her bed, Violet laying down next to her. 

“Anytime.”


End file.
